A programmable logic circuit, also referred to as field programmable gate array (FPGA) is an off the shelf integrated logic circuit which can be programmed by the user to perform logic functions. Circuit designers define the desired logic functions and the circuit is programmed to process the signals accordingly. Depending on logic density requirements and production volumes, programmable logic circuits are superior alternatives in terms of cost and time to market. A typical programmable logic circuit is composed of logic cells where each of the logic cells can be programmed to perform logic functions on its input variables. Additionally, interconnect resources are provided throughout the programmable logic circuit which can be programmed to conduct signals from outputs of logic cells to inputs of logic cells according to user specification.
As technology progresses to allow for larger and more sophisticated programmable logic circuits, both the number of logic cells and the required interconnect resources increases in the circuit. Competing with the increased number of logic cells and interconnect resources is the need to keep the circuit size small. One way to minimize the required circuit size is to minimize the interconnect resources while maintaining a certain level of connectivity. Therefore, it can be seen that as the functionality implemented on the chip increases, the interconnection resources required to connect a large number of signals can be quickly exhausted. The trade-offs are either to provide for a lower utilization of logic cells in a circuit while keeping the circuit size small or to provide more routing resources that can increase the circuit size dramatically.
There has been a progression of increasingly complex connection styles over the last forty years in the field of programmable logic circuits. L. M. Spandorfer in 1965 describes possible implementation of a programmable logic circuit using neighborhood interconnection, and connections through multiple conductors using switches in a Clos network. R. G. Shoup in his PhD thesis of 1970 describes both the use of a neighborhood interconnect and the use of a bus for longer distance interconnect.
Freeman in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,302 of 1989 describes a commercial implementation of a FPGA using neighborhood interconnects, short (length one, called single) distance interconnects, and global lines for signals such as clocks. The short distance interconnects interact with the inputs and outputs of logic cells where each input is connected through switches to every short wire neighboring to a logic cell and horizontal and vertical short wires connect through a switch box in a junction. El Gamal et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,745 introduces segmented routing where inputs and outputs of logic cells interact with routing segments of different lengths in one dimension.
Peterson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,610 and Cliff et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,611 introduce a local set of conductors interfacing with a set of logic elements where every input of the logic elements is connected, through switches, to every local conductor in the set; additional chip length conductors are introduced both horizontally and vertically where the horizontal conductor can connect to the vertical conductors and the horizontal conductors connect to multiple local conductors. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,302, 4,758,745, 5,260,610, and 5,260,611, the input conductor of a logic cell has full connections to the set of local conductors (e.g. for n-inputs and k-local conductors, there is n×k switches connecting the inputs to the local conductors. A multiplexer (MUX) scheme may also be used so that the number of transistors is reduced.). In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,302, 4,758,745, 5,260,610, and 5,260,611, the general interconnect resources are limited to one or two different lengths (i.e. singles of U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,302, local and chip length in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,260,610 and 5,260,611) or limited in one dimension (i.e. different lengths horizontally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,745, local vertically in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,260,610 and 5,260,611).
Camarota et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,166 and Kean in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,003 introduce a routing scheme with more than two different lengths in both dimensions with limitations in the reach of those conductors. While U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,166 allows each wire to be selectively driven by more than one possible driving source, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,003 is limited to be unidirectional in that each wire is hardwired to a MUX output. The connectivity provided in both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,166 and 5,469,003 are very low, based on the premises that either connections are neighborhood or relatively local, or logic cells itself can be used as interconnection resources instead of performing logic functions. Ting in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,457,410, 6,507,217, 6,051,991, 6,597,196 describe a multiple level architecture where multiple lengths of conductors interconnect through switches in a hierarchy of logic cells.
Young et al. in U.S. 2001/0007428 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,616 describe an architecture with multiple lengths of wires in two dimensions (three in each dimension) where for short local connections, a near cross-bar scheme is used where a set of logic cells outputs are multiplexed to a reduced set of output ports which then interface to other interconnect resources. The longer wires generally fan-in into shorter length wires in a respective dimension. Reddy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,694 discloses another architecture where inter-super-region, inter-region, and local conductors are used. A cross-bar scheme is used at the lowest level (using MUXs) for the local wires to have universal access to the inputs of the logic elements. Reddy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,526 discloses various schemes having circuit reduction techniques in the local cross-bar.
At the base level of circuit hierarchy, four-input Look Up Table (LUT) logic cells are commonly used. There are two advantages in using a LUT as the base logic cell. One advantage is that the circuit allows any four-input, one output Boolean functions with programmable controls. Another advantage is that the four inputs are exchangeable and logically equivalent. Hence it does not matter which signal connecting to which input pin of the LUT for the LUT to function correctly as long as those four signals connect to the four inputs of the LUT.
A common problem to be solved in any programmable logic circuit is that of interconnectivity, namely, how to connect a first set of conductors carrying signals to multiple sets of conductors to receive those signals where the logic cells originating the signals and the logic cells receiving the signals are spread over a wide area in an integrated circuit (i.e., M outputs of M logic cells where each output connects to inputs of multiple number of logic cells). A highly desirable but in most cases impractical solution is to use a cross bar switch where every conductor of the first set is connectable to every conductor in the multiple sets of conductors directly through a switch. Prior solutions in one degree or another try to divide the connectivity problem into multiple pieces using a divide and conquer strategy where local clusters of logic cells are interconnected and extended to other clusters of logic, either through extensions of local connections or using longer distance connections. These prior interconnect schemes are ad hoc and mostly based on empirical experiences. A desired routing model or interconnect architecture should guarantee full connectability for a large number of inputs and outputs (through programmable interconnect conductors) connecting to multiple sets of conductors over a large part of the circuit all the time.
Complicated software is necessary to track interconnect resources while algorithms are used to improve interconnectability during the place and route stage implementing a custom design using the programmable logic circuit. Thus, it is desirable to have a new interconnect scheme for programmable logic circuits where the routability or interconnectability may be guaranteed in a more global scale while the cost of interconnections remains low in terms of required switches and the software efforts in determining a place and route for custom design implementation are simplified.